Tempest
by greenmut99
Summary: Retired from the X-Men, Ororo Munroe moves to Africa to start a family. Three years later, she mysteriously receives a distress call, informing her of America's Anti-Mutant Association, an Mutant Police Force that captures Mutants and puts them in camps. Returning to the US, Ororo trains her own batch of mutants. Will they be able to take down the AMA? SYOC! Chapter 3 for Details!
1. Lull Before the Storm

Hey, it's green! I have _another_ Oc story, my last for a while, and this is going to be awesome! OC Information inside! This chapter will be strictly about Ororo/Storm. Next chapter, the OCs/Mutants/Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Not Beta'd so please let me know of any Errors.

**[Edit: Sept. 18- Fixed some small spelling, grammar, and format errors]**

* * *

**Tempest**

Ororo kissed her beautiful baby on the forehead one more time before she placed it back in its crib. She sighed, her eyes watering as she grabbed her bags and threw them out the window, following them short after. She walked off the estate, stopping one more time to cherish the moment. She was leaving her child, her husband, her home, and for what?! A distress call, which could be a trap for all she knew.

It had to be real. No one, no matter how hard you tried, could pull of the amount of fear in their voice. She remembered the audio clearly.

_"Ororo!" It was Kitty's voice. "Help!_ _We can't stop them"... "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming...more than one voice. Than, the tape ended._

Ororo continued her walk, picking up her pace.

"Storm." Ororo flinched. She hadn't been called that name in 3 years. The white haired woman didn't bother to turn around.

"You can't stop me, Cheena. I've made up my mind; I'm going."

"I'm not here to stop you...just... what if its real? What if you can't come back?" What if..."

"Cheena. Please don't worry. I'll be alright. Please, take care of my family while I'm gone..."

"Yes, my queen." Cheena said. "One piece of advice?"

"What?" Ororo asked, thinking it would be along the lines of die.

"Finish what you start. Do what you have to do. Stand your ground" Cheena said. She turned around and ran back to the home.

Ororo smiled. She was her father's child.

* * *

Going through security was a breeze, and the trip home was even easier. There were fewer people out, like a fraction had disappeared. Several vans and cars with '**AMA**' on them were situated around the city. The taxi driver looked in the rearview mirror once he stopped in front of the mansion.

"Are you sure _this_ is your destination m'am?"

"Positive. Why? Is something the matter?" Orora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not. At. All."

Ororo paid and got out the car, getting her bags from the trunk. The car pulled off and she could of swore she heard him say something along the lines of Mutant. Maybe she was just paranoid. As the woman made her way towards to door, she failed to noticed that there wasn't anyone outside, when it was around noon. Failed to notice the decaying flowers and plants, failed to notice...the broken window.

Ororo froze when she saw the ajar door. She slowly opened it wider, leaving her bags outside. "H-hello?" she called out. Nobody answered, not a single noise was heard. She went to her room, first, changing into her old costume. Boy, it needed a few adjustments. She then went to Professor Xavier's room.

"Professor?" Ororo said slowly examining his messy room. Cabinets were open, papers spread out across the ground. Ororo sat down in his desk, noticing a slight bulge in the wooding. She traced her fingers along the rim, then pulled the box out.

Inside was a paper with writing. It read:

"_Dear Ororo,_

_It's been a rather long time hasn't it friend. Yes, this is Professor Xavier and a lot of things are going through your mind right now, I imagine. I'll start from the beginning. The Government formed the Anti-Mutant Association, a mutant police force if you will. The AMA was originally created to take out trouble causing mutants, but the Brotherhood made it hard for them. The government made a Mutant Registration Law, which required all mutants to be registered in their system so they could them at all times. A great percentage of mutants ignored it the the AMA was given the green to capture the mutants and put them in camps. Mutants left and right were being sent to the camp. We X-Men, refused so they sent a special unit to take us down. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were the only ones to escape. The rest of us fought valiantly for our cause._

_Ororo, we need you to become Storm. We need you to find Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. We need you to train a new generation of mutants to fight, to survive. We need you to carry on the X-Men Legacy. We need you to be ready. By now, you should have realized that our sacrifice can't be for nothing. By time you're done reading this, they should be on their way. _

_At this location [Coordinates], you should find all that you need to get started. __Please don't let us down, Storm._

_~Long Time Friend and Teacher, Professor Xavier_."

Ororo let out a deep breath. She wouldn't be going home to Africa any time soon. Ororo looked out the window where the AMA agents, heavily dressed, filed out of the trucks. Ororo struck the window with lightning, shattering it to pieces. She flew out and over the building. Her eyes turned a foggy gray and the clouds blocked out the sun, spiraling above her.

A small funnel, growing bigger in size by the minute, descended from the clouds. Strong winds blew the agents all over the place. The tornado crashed into the building, tearing and ripping it apart. She was no longer the woman from three years ago. Storm died with the X-Men that day. She was now Tempest.

Tempest flew off to the location the professor had told her to go.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Lull Before the Storm**

* * *

Heya guys! Hope you liked it. The chapters will be longer than this, I promise, just needed to get this out. You must **REVIEW** before you create a OC. Information is on my profile.


	2. A Storm is Brewing

I'm so excited! I consider the first chapter to be a BIG HIT and I LOVED reading all your wonderful Ocs. I wanted to introduce Shadowcat and Nightcrawler as well as give you some more information. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I tried to reply to all of them! Let me stop talking. :D

P.S I am not advertising Honda in any shape, way or form. ;D

* * *

**Tempest**

As Tempest was flying towards the site the professor had given her, a thought ran across her mind. She had received the distress call 3 months ago... and she was sure the AMA didn't _come_ three months ago. It had to be sooner. But how would she had gotten the call so late if it didn't happen 3 months ago.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler... Apparently they were the only ones to escape, which didn't surprise her. Phasing and Teleporting sure had their perks. But... what about the Brotherhood? The Professor hadn't said anything about their whereabouts. Were they captured? Were they in hiding? Dead?

The woman sighed. It was still all too much to take in. She thought it'd be something simple like taking down giant robots. She didn't want to be away from home for too long. Hopefully, Cheena was taking care of things. Hopefully _he_ wasn't mad.

Tempest descended until she was walking on solid ground. She had made it to the correct coordinates, and she was utterly surprised. No big mansions or cottage homes, just a large blue freight car box. In the middle of nowhere. She walked over to the door, where a metal device, implanted inside the wall, had the words 'Voice Identification' in green running across it.

"Ororo Munroe" the woman said.

"Voice Identification: Success. Welcome Storm" the robot computer voice said. She'd have to change the last word.

The door unlocked, and Tempest opened it, stepping inside slowly. It was surprisingly bigger than it looked on the outside. On the walls were pictures of, what she guessed, mutants. Some had black X's on them while others had scarlet A's. Some had addresses on them.

A few had caught her eye. In one section, under the word 'X-Men', the members were listed. Most of them had black X's. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue, Xavier, Wolverine, Spike, and others. There were two addresses over Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, but she didn't get a good enough look to memorize them when a voice spooked her.

"Intriguing, isn't it?"

Tempest whipped around, facing the blonde woman, hands sparking with electricity. The woman had on a white suit with white heels. "Who are you and how'd you find me?"

"Who am I? Ya know, I _should_ be asking you the same question, except, I already know who _you _are, Ororo Munroe." Tempest gasped. "Besides, you're standing in my work place."

"You. Are you a telepath?"

The woman smiled. "Yeah, but I didn't have to be psychic to know who you are. Professor Xavier told me about you. He said you were coming although, that was a year ago" The woman said, walking over to Tempest. "You can put your hands down"

Tempest rolled her eyes. She had forgotten they were still charged with electricity. She complied. "Who-"

"I'm Emma Frost. After you left the mansion, I took your position as a part-time teacher. I had gotten a job with the AMA when they first started. My powers as a mutant stayed hidden. I was the insider the X-Men needed to keep tabs on the AMA. I was dispatched out here to research mutants. Of course, I never showed anyone these" Emma said.

"I see." Ororo said.

"The Professor wanted you, of all people, to lead the X-Men. I imagine you're an strong mutant and Professor Xavier trusted you with his life."

"You're a mind reader" Tempest replied.

"Your job is to get Shadowcat and Nightcrawler on your side."

Tempest stared at the woman, frowning. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But I'm all that you have. These are the locations of them." Emma said, handing the white-haired woman a piece of paper. She smirked.

Tempest made her way to the door. "What?"

"I have a feeling that we'll have an amazing friendship."

So far, the feeling was one-sided.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later!" Kitty said, waving to her co-workers. She stepped out of the coffee joint. She sighed, dialing a number into her phone. "Yeah, Kurt. I'm on my way home" she hung up. She started walking home. It was a fairly decent walk, about a mile away. Normally, Kitty would have taken the bus, or a bike for that matter, but she was barely making ends meet as it was. Taking care of two people when you're only getting paid minimum wage was something she'd certainly never dreamed of. She'd been working for a whole year, and she hadn't been promoted once.

Halfway home, she felt uneasy. A few minutes later, she could hear light footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace. The other person did too. Terrifying thoughts began to swarm her head. What if she was attacked? What if she would have to use her powers? What if she was sent to the camps? She had heard the adult camps were much harsher than the youngster ones and being 19, she was past the kiddy line.

The footsteps were getting closer, and if Kitty started running, they might too. But she could scream! Surely, someone would hear her... unless the person was with a group.

Kitty's mind swarmed with all the things the person could do to her. All the things that would make her suffer. She quickly dug in her purse for the pepper spray. "Where is it? Where is it?" she mumbled to herself panicking. Damn. She'd forgotten to buy some more after she used the last bottle up. She grabbed her wallet, and dropped her purse, beginning to run.

After a while she didn't hear any footsteps and when she looked back, no one was there. Not even a little kid playing on the sidewalk. She sighed. Ever since the AMA came a year ago, she had been so paranoid. Although, she wasn't as bad as Kurt was. She turned around bumping into something that caused her to fall. When she looked up, she swear she was seeing a ghost.

"S-S-stor-"

"It's Tempest now, honey" Ororo said.

Kitty stood up and hugged the woman, hugged her as tight as she could. It was good seeing another _living _member of the team.

"Stor-I mean Tempest! Like, what are you doing here?" Tempest smiled. Kitty and her like's.

"I need you guys' help"

Kitty frowned. "Me and Kurt gave up that life a long time ago"

"Then tell me why Kurt already accepted my offer. I asked him earlier and he was ecstatic to help." The white-haired woman said.

"Oh...he did... I still can't. I just started my life again! I just want to be normal!" Kitty cried.

"Come on, Kitty. After all that time at the mansion and _now_ you wanna be _normal?_ You _are_ normal and the sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be" The older woman said.

Kitty suddenly found her feet interesting. She looked up smiling, a small tear in her eyes. "When do we start?"

A white cr z hybrid pulled up to the two mutants. The tinted windows rolled down. Emma was in the front seat. Kurt was in the back. "Get in!" Emma said. Once Kitty had put on her seatbelt, she punched the smiling blue boy in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For giving in so easily!"

* * *

Nightcrawler starred outside the car window, the scenery changing as they drove. It was more beautiful than he remembered. After that event a year ago, his watch had run out of the special batteries Forge made for it. No juice, no normal, no life. He had to hide in Kitty's apartment and be taken care of like a baby.

He remembered when Storm, er, Tempest came knocking at the door. He was so terrified that someone might see him. When he looked through the peephole, he quickly pulled the weather manipulator inside. He hugged her, glad to know someone from the X-Team was still alive. Before she could even finish her proposal, Kurt had already agreed to join.

"Hey?" Tempest called from the front seat.

"Yeah?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Like, what is it, Sto- Tempest?" It took some time getting used to the new name. Maybe she and Kurt could get some new ones.

"You guys said the AMA invaded the X-Mansion a year ago, right"

"Yup!" The fuzzy male said.

"Like, why?" Kitty asked.

"I got the distress call three months ago... which is strange..."

"Yeah, that is strange..." Kitty said. "I remember sending it while the others were fighting..."

"Maybe there was something wrong with the internet in Africa?"

"Wakanda was more advanced than any country in the world in the 17th century." Tempest replied, shutting Kurt up.

"Well, whatever the reason, it can wait. We're here" Emma said. The car had stopped at the gates. The guards were slowly walking up the car.

"So, like how are we going to, like, do this?" Kitty asked.

"In three days, Tempest will create a terrible storm. The Mutants you gather will use that as the time to escape." Emma said.

"You guys are also not going to have your abilities." Tempest added. "The AMA recently stated that all prisoners are to wear a prohibitor collar at all times. When I create the storm, just get out and we'll deal with them later."

"Awww man!" Nightcrawler cried. "Blue fuzz and collars do _not_ go together!" Kurt held up his watch to Tempest. "Can you give it a little jolt?"

Tempest sighed and sent a small stream of electricity into the device. Kurt beamed, going through the options and picking his old look, modifying it so he looked older. "Purfect!"

The guards tapped on the window. Emma rolled it down.

"Officer."

"State ur business"

"Dropping two prisoners off. They're in the back." The guard did a hand motion and the other guards rudely pulled the mutants out the back seat.

"What are der powers?"

"With the collars, why does it matter?" Emma said smirking. The man grumbled and the others put the collars around their necks. The green collar turned red.

"Have a nice day, ladies" Emma rolled up the window and sped off. Kurt looked at Kitty, smiling.

"Wipe that hideous smile off your disgusting face!" a bulky woman said. She had the muscles of a three men and probably the strength too.

"Perfect description of yourself!" Kurt backfired. She grunted, spitting in his face. Kurt spat back; it landed on her shoe. The woman kicked Kurt in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Kurt! Stop! Don't hurt him! Please!" Kitty yelled.

The woman pressed a button. It sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body, causing him to cry out in pain. He fainted.

"Take him to the dungeon!" The guards picked him up and started carrying him away. The woman looked at Kitty.

"You." the woman pointed her bulky fingers at Kitty's face. "You see what happens to people who disrespect me? I'm Commander Sir. You'll listen to me and address me by Commander Sir every time you speak. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Commander Sir"

"Very good, put her with the others" Commander Sir said. They pushed the girl inside. It was like a prison. Giant gray buildings and a dusty courtyard. And worse of all, everyone had on black jumpsuits! This would be hell.

* * *

Emma and Ororo stood on a hill, watching the events unfold.

"Say, why we're gone, why don't we recruit some adults?" Emma said, smiling.

"It's like you read my mind" Tempest smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Storm is Brewing**

* * *

[**UPDATE: JUNE 24**] Check my profile for new Oc Information.


	3. Eye of the Storm

Hey guys! YOU BETTER REVIEW! XP Hey, I also decided to accept one Male Oc for the X-Men. He needs to be an extrovert and needs to be 15~17. Please don't resubmit a character who didn't make the cut. PM for details. If I messed something up with your character, let me know. I have some very special news for people who like SYOCs at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**Tempest**

The guards threw Kurt into an open jail cell, already occupied by three mutants. He groaned out in pain. That woman sure packed a powerful kick. He checked his watch to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Look what the cat dragged in" one of them said. She had silky black hair with a yellow streak in, covering one of her onyx colored eyes. She wore the typical black jumpsuit.

"What's your name?" another mutant asked. He was considerably younger than the first girl. He was dark-skinned, bald, and his eyes almost appearing silver.

"Kurt" he mumbled. Why was he bald?

"I'm Alloy."

"Girl over there" he said pointing," is Voltage. Stay out of her way"

Voltage smirked. Kurt frowned. He'd had to knock her down a couple pegs later.

"Kid with the glasses"

The redhead looked up. Short, military style cut and red eyes covered by glasses. "Hi." Nerd.

"He's Layer."

Kurt groaned again, barely able to sit up right.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Voltage asked. Because its ugly.

"Didn't have any time to get dressed, I guess." Kurt chuckled to himself. "So... what are you in for... you know, the camp?"

"What is this, prison?" Voltage sneered. "You'll know our story when we know yours!"

"Maybe we should start with powers" Layer said, putting his hands up in defense. He knew how brutal she could be to outsiders. "I can see through solid objects"

"Like...clothing?" Kurt asked, covering his lover regions, suddenly feeling awkward

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to. Usually, I just see the skeletal system."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He'd probably be able to see his tail. For once, he was actually thankful for the collars.

"I can turn into metal and manipulate it to any shape" Alloy said, the boredom taking control. He sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Everyone looked at Voltage, who raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"My friends call me Nightcrawler. I can teleport"

Voltage frowned and walked up to Kurt, pulling him up by his shirt and causing him to whimper. Nightcrawler would be sweating bullets if it wasn't for his fur. If she got any closer, she'd surely find out that he was a hideous demon-like creature from the evil depths of hell... or... something like that.

"You think you can teleport us out!?" Voltage asked.

Could he even trust these mutants, he'd known for a short time. They needed a team and Kurt hardly knew anything about them. They could be S-Rank criminals for all he knew! Kurt sighed. Leap of Faith.

"Even better. I have some friends on the outside. In three days, they'll create a distraction, and we'll use that as our chance to escape."

Voltage's face lit up like lightbulb. "Sweet. We have to tell Barrier and Optic!"

Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head.. "No no no! You can't just tell everyone!"

Voltage glared at Nightcrawler. "Those two complete our team. We're _not_ leaving without them!"

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He groaned again, but this time in frustration. How would they act if he told them about the team?

* * *

Kitty walked around the courtyard in her new jumpsuit. People stared at her and mumbled words among the lines of "cute, hot, tap, newbie, luck, and something about lasting a day". She shrugged it off though, these people didn't know her. They didn't know about the _training_ she'd done in the last 3 years. They didn't know about what living with the X-Men did to you. They just didn't. She sighed, looking at the hundreds of mutants. How was she supposed to recruit people who she didn't even know. It wasn't as easy as high school, getting shoved in lockers and bumping into another mutant.

"Kitty?" Her heart stopped. Not because of the fact someone knew her name, but because of the fact it sounded so familiar. Kitty slowly turned around, her eyes watering at the site. She ran up the person, hugging them as tight as she could, Deja Vu taking its course. The person hugged her back.

"Lance! What are you, like, doing here? You're_ definitely_ not under 18." The girl whispered. Lance smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Wasn't your birthday like last month?" Kitty's heart dropped. He remembered. Suddenly, it was her turn to remember.

"We can discuss things later but in three days, there's going to be a jailbreak" she whispered. Before Lance could say another word, she quickly began speaking again. "You don't need to know all the exact details at the moment but, like, I have a small group of friends, who'll help us out. We're recruiting for a new team, you should join us"

Lance stared down at the girl of his dreams. He was slightly amazed and dazed. "Kitty, can we talk somewhere... a little private" Lance said, moving his eyes around in extreme motions. Kitty slowly gasped, looking around. People were staring.

"Oh, like, of course" she blushed, mentally stabbing herself. How was she supposed to show her growth with small things like that.

Lance showed her to his room at the guy's dorm. Once the two were inside his room, filled with 8 sets of bunk beds, he pushed her against the wall.

"I've missed you so... much..." he said slowly, and huskily, leaning in for a kiss. Kitty was a tomato. She couldn't say anything... just like a little teenage girl with a high school crush. She put her hands on his chest, thinking about pushing him away. She shouldn't be doing this now. She should be finding suitable mutants for the job. Screw it. It'd been two years since she last saw him and had a boyfriend. After all, when you were one of the only mutants in public, you were quite paranoid of anyone, especially, since most of the people_ in_ public were anti-mutant supporters.

She slowly moved her hands and linked them around his neck, bringing him closer until he was mere centimeters from her face. Lance was just about to kiss her when a knock was heard. Lance groaned and Kitty slowly smiled, looking at the stupid loser who had interrupted them.

He stood at 6'5, with black, slicked back hair, with red highlights. Ruby red eyes was all Kitty needed to read his emotion; amusement. The skin around his eyes and his hands were blackened, probably an effect of his mutant gene.

"What is it,_ smokey_?" Lance sneered, taking a step back.

"As much as I would like to watch, I have a small bit of news for you" the kid said, smirking. "I can wait though, you know, if you wanted to... finish?" He was enjoying this, and Kitty couldn't help but smile.

Lance sighed, and turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of this. I'll make it up to you, promise" Lance said walking away. Kitty smiled and nodded, slightly dazed to express herself vocally. "I promise!" he yelled walking out the room with the other kid.

"Dude" the other kid said while he and Lance were walking, "You've never made a promise to a girl, what's the deal?"

"Don't worry about it" Lance growled.

Kitty let out a needed breath of air she didn't know she had. She had lost it, and all for a boy. Just when she was about to leave, she heard a small sneeze. She quickly turned around, surveying what seemed to be an empty room. Suddenly, a small idea came to her head, after all, it always worked in the movies.

"Bless you!" Kitty said.

"Thanks" the small voice replied. Kitty rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the room, where a small boy was hiding. Kitty smiled, kneeling down.

"Like, hi there, ya little cutie.. What's your name. Mine's Kitty"

The kid looked at the girl with a confused look. Know one hardly spoke to him the way she was. The kid had short, spiky black hair. His almond-shaped light-gray colored eyes stared at the girl, studying her. He was frail looking, and Kitty was seriously worried for his health. He couldn't have been that old judging by his shortness.

"I-i'm Kai...Kai Corin..."

"What are you doing here by yourself" Kitty asked.

"I'm h-hiding from the mean and s-scary people"

"Like those two people who was just in here?" If Lance was bullying him, she'd deal with him, personally.

"N-not really... Just... other p-people"

"Well, if you stick with me, I'll make sure no one else bothers you, okay" Kitty held out her hand.

"O-okay." Kai said, slowly grabbing the hand. The two stood up and made their way out of the cabin, Kai smiling for the first time since he'd been there.

* * *

"You callin' us slow?" Three against one. The one who had spoken had orange skin with patchy green spots. His eyes were almost... reptile-like. His teeth were sharpened and his long tongue slithered behind them. He had pointed claws and his tail hung behind him.

The teen who was against the odds had a smug look on his face... along with disgust. Dirty blond hair styled in the classic tapper gave off the oppression that he was preppy. A fairly decent observation. He had almond-shaped dark blue eyes with brows that were furrowed. He stood at 6'2, equal to the orange guy.

"No" the teen said. "You're just not thinking as fast as I am" he smirked. He knew his type well. It was easy to get under their skin. Just throw out a few retorts and he'll be seeing red in no time. Why, he, Bradley Royce that is, wanted to irritate these people, who knows?

"You wanna say that again, Mr. Royce" The teen flinched at the name for some odd reason.

"Hey, Patchy, it's not my fault you beneath me." Bradley said, the disgust visible with him. The freak didn't even deserve to be in his presence.

The small trio laughed. Patchy spoke up. "Hey! We're _all_ equal on this ground, ugly or not. Besides, at least my family didn't rat me out to the cops!" The small gang broke out in laughter again.

Bradley snapped. He'd been here for one day and he was already going to be sent to the dungeon. He may not have had his abilities, but he didn't take boxing for nothing. The teen launched a punch straight for Patchy's face. Contact.

Patchy flew to the ground, grabbing his nose as he shook back and forth, whining. "You don't know _anything_ about being a Royce so shut your despicable low-life ass up!"

By now, the circle had formed around the four as people filed in to see the fight. They chanted in unison. "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!"

The two guys who were with Patchy charged at Bradley, one getting behind and grabbing his arms, pulling them back. The other guy threw a few jabs at the Royce. He groaned at the pain.

"Is, that all you got, you neanderthals!"

The two looked at each other like he was crazy and continued the beat down.

"HEY!" A girl shouted, running from the crowd. She had blonde hair pulled up into a ballerina bun at the back of her neck. Her eyes were a fierce yellowish-green. She had freckles on her cheeks, stood at 5'1, and had a lanky build. She hit the two mutants on the head with a wrench and pulled Bradley into the crowd. "Hay Fever, let it rip!"

A boy with bright green skin, slightly long green hair, and green eyes walked to the front of the crowd, extending his hands. A strange yellowish-greenish gas expelled from his fingers, enveloping the trio. They started sneezing rapidly. Before anyone could process what was happening the strange kids were already gone.

* * *

The two strange kids walked in the small dim room, throwing Bradley on the bed in another room. He groaned then fainted. There were four girls in the room already, three in separate corners doing whatever, one at a table in the center with a small pile of junk.

She looked up from the small device on the table, setting down the tweezers. "So, Alley Cat, Hay Fever? Did it work?"

Alley Cat smiled, nodding. She whispered something in the boy's ear and he went over to play with another girl who looked his age.

"So, Volatility... do you think you can make some more of those patches?" Alley Cat said, taking what looked like a band-aid off of her.

Volatility held up a finger. "Hold up, I'm two batteries and a roll of wire from making a time bomb" she said with complete focus. She had freckles and pale skin. Her frizzy dark reddish brown hair was french braided to the side. Alley Cat rolled her eyes and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out some fruit snacks. She tossed it to the people around the room.

The girl Hay Fever was sitting next to caught it with ease. She had wavy black shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and stood at 4'6. "Nice catch Pauline" Alley said. She looked over at the oldest girl in the group who was only 5'1.

She had outrageously long dark brown hair that ended mid-back, almond-shaped light honey brown eyes, a scar slashing downwards on her right eye, one following her left jaw line, and another one cutting across the right side of her lips. She looked up from the book she was reading an Alley Cat smiled, tossing her a packet. She caught it and set it down next to her.

"What you reading, Hush?" Alley said.

"Don't bother her" Volatility said, examining her latest invention.

The blonde shrugged and walked over to Guardian, popping down in the seat next to her. She handed her the bag of gummies.

"Thank you" the girl said. She had mocha colored skin, dark chocolate eyes, curly thick dark brown hair that went three inches past her shoulders, 1 and 1/2 of the tips a light gold color.

Suddenly, Kitty and Kai stumbled through the door. The woman groaned, looking up at all the pairs of eyes. "Uh...like, hey..." Kitty smiled, scratching the back of her head. Nice work Kitty. Now, all there's left to do is recruit.

* * *

Tempest knocked on the door. Emma had better been telling the truth.

"One Second!" oh, that familiar cajun accent. It reminded her of Rogue, but she was here for Gambit. It wasn't that far-fetched that he had moved on with his life and found another girl. The door swung opened and Ororo dropped the papers she had held, blowing away in the wind.

"S-storm?"

"R-rouge?"

"Who is it, baby?" Gambit called, walking in the doorway, crying baby in his arms. "Oh... well come in!" he said. Ororo walked inside the small house, thoughts of her own baby coming to her mind. Hopefully, she wouldn't be forever.

Rouge and Tempest stared in utter shock at each other. Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Storm, was it?"

"It's Tempest"

"St- Tempest... What are you doin' here?" Rouge asked. Her hair had gotten longer.

"I thought you were dead... "

Rouge looked at Gambit. "Can ya give us a minute?"

Gambit's eyes widened. "O-oh yeah. Sure thing. No problem. I'll just go put Junior to sleep" he said, walking into another room and closing the door.

"Ah see we have a lot to talk about, huh?" Rouge said.

"I have so many questions" Ororo said. "How are you still alive. Is that _your_ child?"

Rouge smiled, moving a ban out of her face only for it to return. "We were fighting the AMA. Shadowcat and Kurt had already left by then. Scott and Wolverine told me to leave, saying if they captured me, they could use me to turn the tides. So ah fled. Ah hitchhiked to Louisiana and at Mardi Gras, ah met Gambit again. We've been together, ever since. A couple of months after ah absorbed Leech's power and you had left, ah had began to have episodes. Ah would release burst of nullifying energy or ah would lose my powers all together. Then one day... while ah was with Gambit... he tried to kiss me... and ah didn't absorb his life force. We could touch... we could love. A few months ago, ah had my baby..."

Tempest looked down at the floor. She couldn't go through with the plan now. She couldn't break up a family, _again, _for something so... so dangerous and risky.

"Ororo" Rouge said. Tempest looked up. "Even though ah lost my ability, Ah've gained another that allows me to see snippets of the future at random moments. Ah saw you recruiting Kitty and Kurt and ah saw you standing at mah doorstep. Obviously, you weren't here for me. Gambit and Ah already discussed this. He's goin' with you, not matter what you say. You need him."

Gambit had come out of the room geared up, his staff in hand. He kissed Rouge on the lips and whispered something in her ear. "I'll be back" He turned to face the white-haired woman.

"Let's kick some ass!" he shouted.

* * *

Emma coughed, the smoke from the burning building getting to her. As much as she wanted to go Diamond Form and jump out of a burning building in New York, she had to stick to the plan she was _sure_ Tempest gave her on purpose. The crowd at the bottom of the street shouted and cried out for help. The firefighters were useless. Being at the very top sure didn't help either. She looked out the window, examining the night skies. With all this smoke in her lungs, she couldn't focus her ability to track any type of mutants.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a giant explosion sent her flying out the window. She screamed. The crowd screamed. When everything seemed grim, she felt and outside force sweep her away out in mid-air. Emma looked up at her hero as she was held bridal-style in his arms. He had blond hair and the purest white wings she had ever seen.

"So..." Emma slyly said. "You must be Angel"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Eye of the Storm**

* * *

Finally! If I have any errors, let me know! Thanks again to everyone who submitted a character. The picks are on my profile.

You should know, I am re-opening the SYOC! The details are on my profile. Please be sure to read everything from the Point system to the rules. Please review as this really helps me write chapters faster and don't be afraid to shoot some ideas at me! Also, for those of you who's character is in, don't forget to review as well. Go vote on my profile now!


End file.
